So Long Sweet Summer
by xxinfinitemoment
Summary: Things have gotten pretty bad in the Wizarding World and it's spreading to the Muggle World. Draco Malfoy shows up on Harry's doorstep with Snape one day. From there, everything takes a wild turn. Secrets are revealed. Perspectives change. How will it all
1. Chapter 1

**So Long Sweet Summer**  
**Author**: xxinifinitemoment  
**Rating**: this is PG but it will go up in later chapters  
**Warnings**: none yet. other than slash ofcourse.  
**Word Count**: 1500  
**Summary**: Things have gotten pretty bad in the Wizarding World and it's spreading to the Muggle World. Draco Malfoy shows up on Harry's doorstep with Snape one day. From there, everything takes a wild turn. Secrets are revealed. Perspectives change. How will it all end?

Harry Potter sighed when he woke. It was the third week of summer vacation and Harry couldn't wait to get back to school. Dudley and his gang made it a habit of torturing him whenever the chance came around. Aunt Petunia made Harry do all the chores in the house, at least twice because she was never satisfied the first time. And Uncle Vernon, well he took up the job of reminding Harry that he was worthless and how shouldn't be living. Harry was basically used to it all and it became a part of his everyday routine. However, it still really ticked him off inside.

He didn't want to get out of bed. He wished he could go back to sleep. He rolled onto his side and shut his eyes when there was a pounding on the door of his room.

"Up! Get up boy!"

He groaned and threw back the covers. After placing his glasses on his face, he headed downstairs for another day of his hellish life.

During breakfast, Harry found out something that made him the happiest he's even been at that house. His uncle, aunt and cousin were going out and leaving Harry home alone! They told him that he wasn't to touch anything other than to do his chores and they would return after dinner, which they would bring him. He had a feeling that the reasoning of this was because his relatives were still afraid of his godfather finding out if they locked him in the cupboard because they didn't know of the events that happened that June. However, his excitement was dampened when Dudley started choking on his eggs and bacon and his uncle blamed it on Harry using his magic. Uncle Vernon rose to full height, which wasn't much taller than Harry these days and punched Harry. This sort of reaction had become typical. Uncle Vernon thought it was the best way to ensure Harry behaved, plus he got to hit Harry whenever he wanted.

At exactly twelve twenty three, the Dursley's locked the front door to their house, leaving Harry alone inside. Harry was ecstatic. He had until at least seven to do what he pleased, as long as his family didn't find out. He did his chores as quickly but as thoroughly as possible. By the time he finished it was just after four o'clock. Perfect. He could get downtown and do whatever for two hours at least. As he walked by a mirror in the hall he grimaced. He hadn't gotten off all the blood from the bloody nose his uncle gave him.

Just as he was about to go to the bathroom someone rang the doorbell. Harry knew he wasn't supposed to answer and continued towards the bathroom. However, there was a pounding on the door next that didn't stop. Then he heard a muffled voice through the mahogany wood. "Potter, open this door!" Harry thought he recognized that voice but it couldn't be…could it? He approached the door tentatively and opened it.

Beyond the door, Serverus Snape and Draco Malfoy were standing on the doorstep. Snape looked livid and Malfoy's expression was unreadable.

"Potter, move out of the way." Snape pushed past Harry and dragged Malfoy with him. Harry stood dazed for a moment and then closed the door and followed the two Slytherin's into the living room.

When he entered the room, Malfoy was standing there looking very uncomfortable and Snape was pacing back and forth like a maniac. Snape saw Harry and stopped.

"Potter, do you have any idea what's going on right now?"

Harry shook his head. He tried to read The Prophet but it was hard when his uncle would intercept Harry's owls most days.

"Figures. You're probably just boasting that you were right about _his_ return." Snape scoffed. "Well, the Death Eaters are attacking areas little by little. It's not very safe anywhere except Hogwarts now. But even the muggles are getting attacked."

Harry's face expressed how he felt, utter shock. He knew things were going to get worse since the Ministry, but not this fast and not in the Muggle World. While Harry thought about this, Snape had begun pacing again. Malfoy still stood quiet and Harry looked at him quizzically.

"So, why are you here then?" Harry asked.

"Because it's not safe in the Wizarding World anymore. Draco needs somewhere to stay and I can't keep him at my Manor because that's the first place they'll look. I would send him to Hogwarts but Dumbledore has enough on his plate. So Dumbledore thought here was the best place."

"Wait, what? Malfoy? Stay here?"

"Yes, Potter. Has your ego finally impaired your hearing?"

Harry shot Snape a glare. "Why here? Why can't he stay at one of his friends' houses?"

"Because there are wards up here. They won't think to find him here. And it's really the only safe place for him to hide."

"But why does he need to hide in the first place?" Malfoy looked truly uncomfortable now.

"That's none of your business Potter. He stays, you watch him. You're muggle family will be informed of the circumstances. I will return here once the school letters are sent."

Snape placed a letter on the coffee table and with a curt nod he walked out of the room and house, his cloak billowing behind him.

Harry stood there as if he had been slapped in the face. It took a moment for him to realize where he was and who was in the room with him. He looked at Draco who still stood there looking extremely out of place. Harry eyed him skeptically.

"What are you looking at Potter?" Malfoy snapped.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, you and Snape just appeared on my door step and Snape dumped you here telling me that you're staying for the remainder of the summer."

Just as Harry finished that statement a car door slammed shut outside. Harry's heart jumped. They couldn't be home now. It was too early. He grabbed the blonde male and pulled him towards the stairs. When they reached the landing, Harry heard keys opening the front door. He pushed Malfoy into his room and closed the door when he got inside. Malfoy looked extremely aggravated at being handled so poorly. That was the least of Harry's worries though.

"Boy! Get down here!" Harry gave Malfoy a warning look and left the room, closing the door behind him.

His aunt and uncle were standing in the living room with the letter Snape left opened and in Uncle Vernon's hands.

"What's the meaning of this? It says here that another one you your kind will be staying here the rest of the summer." Harry just nodded.

"Well, I won't have that. There is no way-"

"Vernon, the boy will stay." Aunt Petunia interrupted. She was holding another parchment in her hands that Harry hadn't noticed before.

"What?" Uncle Vernon turned to his wife.

"He has to stay Vernon. That's final." It looked as if she didn't wish it were true but knew there was no other way.

"But…what about…oh fine!" Uncle Vernon stumbled, thoroughly frustrated. "Bring him down for dinner in an hour. Our reservations got canceled so we're eating here. Make sure he knows the rules and that he doesn't expect to be treated like a guest. He will be put to work just like you. And you'll have to share that room. There's no way he's getting the guest room."

Harry nodded again and returned to his room. Malfoy was sitting on the edge of his bed very stiffly. The click of the door closing snapped Malfoy's stare to Harry's eyes. Harry cleared his throat after a moment of awkwardness. "So, er…um."

"Never good at conversation, eh Potter?" Malfoy smirked. Harry shot him an evil glare.

"Listen Malfoy, you're in my house now. Things aren't going to be like daddy's Manor here." Harry instantly regretted his words. Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban right now because of Harry. Malfoy's stare turned cold for a moment but then returned to an indifferent glare. "Malfoy, I'm sor-"

"Don't say you're sorry Potter. Merlin knows I'm not." He muttered the last under his breath but Harry still heard him.

"What?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"I said I'm not sorry. He did what had to be done. I'm left stuck here though. But I'm not sorry."

"Oh," replied Harry lamely. "So are you still going to be one of Voldemort's followers then?"

At the mention of Voldemort, Malfoy didn't even flinch. When he spoke, his voice was full of rage. "No. I am not going to be joining him now."

Harry left it at that. He could tell by Malfoy's voice that he didn't want to talk about it. All in good time though.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**So Long Sweet Summer**  
**Author**: xxinifinitemoment  
**Rating**: this is PG but it will go up in later chapters  
**Warnings**: none yet. other than slash ofcourse.  
**Word Count**: 1500  
**Summary**: Things have gotten pretty bad in the Wizarding World and it's spreading to the Muggle World. Draco Malfoy shows up on Harry's doorstep with Snape one day. From there, everything takes a wild turn. Secrets are revealed. Perspectives change. How will it all end?

Harry and Malfoy sat in awkward silence for a while. Harry was unsure how to read Malfoy and how much he should trust him, while Malfoy hated being placed in Harry's care against his will. Harry tried to strike up a conversation but at every attempt Malfoy would snap back with a snide remark and it would be a failure on Harry's behalf. The minutes ticked by slowly until Harry heard his uncle calling him and Malfoy down.

"Malfoy," Harry barked before they could leave the room, "my relatives, they're…well they hate our kind. You need to keep your temper down when you're with them or else things will get out of control."

"Thanks for the advice, Potter but I think I can handle myself."

They descended the staircase and entered the kitchen. A delicious smell penetrated throughout the room. Aunt Petunia was over the stove and Uncle Vernon and Dudley were already sitting at the table. They all looked up upon hearing the boys enter.

"Hello," Malfoy said curtly, "I'm Draco Malfoy, it's so very kind of you to allow me to stay in your home."

Harry nearly died from suppressing the laughter that threatened to escape. Uncle Vernon was not affected by Malfoy's attempt at civility. His face turned a darker shade of purple as he scrutinized the boy standing in his kitchen.

"Right, Derrick," Malfoy cringed that the name the muggle used on him, "You will receive no hospitality in this house, you can be sure of that. You will work just like Harry. If you behave accordingly, there will be no punishments."

Aunt Petunia shoved a plate of food into each boy's hands. Malfoy looked at it and resisted the urge to gag. It looked and smelled nothing like what was on the stove. Harry however seemed unfazed. He walked out of the room and Malfoy followed, not wanting to spend another moment with the muggles.

The two boys returned to Harry's room. Harry sat on his bed and motioned towards the desk for Malfoy to sit.

"What is this revolting food?" Malfoy asked with distaste.

"That food, Malfoy, is your dinner. Be grateful they gave you anything."

"Are you telling me that you always eat this?" Harry nodded. "And what do you mean be grateful? Do you not get dinner every night?"

Harry sighed. "No, Malfoy I don't get dinner every night. Some days I don't get breakfast. Lunch is very rare."

Malfoy was speechless for a moment. "So is that what your fat uncle means when he says punishment?"

"Yeah, that or I get locked in here. Did you see the padlocks on the door? Sometimes if he's feeling really nice as he calls it, he'll lock me in my first bedroom."

"You mean this tasteless room hasn't always been yours? I hope your first room had a bit more class to it." Malfoy picked up a feather on the desk that was presumably from Hedwig.

"If you consider a cupboard under the stairs full of spiders classy, then sure, it has class."

"Cupboard…"

"Under the stairs, yes. My first room."

Malfoy's mouth fell into minor shock but then he quickly covered it and laughed a little. Harry shot him a glare but it didn't faze the blonde. They ate the rest of the their dinner in silence, however Malfoy's face seemed to be stuck in a grimace as he ate. Once they were done, Harry took both boys plates and headed downstairs telling Malfoy to follow. Harry began doing the dishes when the got to the kitchen. Malfoy stood there with a look of confusion on his face.

"You could help you know."

Malfoy laughed. "Help? I don't wash dishes. Malfoy's don't wash dishes."

"Well you better start because with that attitude you will be locked in my cozy first bedroom for the rest of the summer with no meals." Harry handed him a towel to dry the dishes and Malfoy obliged but not without a huff.

The boys returned to Harry's room without a word to the Dursley's. Harry plopped into the chair at his desk and opened up the book on it. Malfoy stood there for a moment before sitting on the edge of Harry's bed stiffly again.

"You can relax a bit. Where's your stuff? I didn't see any trunks or anything when you showed up."

"It's at the manor. There was no time because of-" he caught himself, "there just was no time to get it. Serverus said he would send stuff over when he could." Harry nodded and threw a book at Malfoy. _Offense and Defense Spells At Their Best_ By: Wendy Crawford. "What's this?" Malfoy asked after looking at the book.

"It's a book. You know, you read it and you learn things from it."

"Obviously Potter, I'm not that daft. Why do you expect me to read this?"

"Because there is nothing else to do here. Unless you want to start your chores." Harry cast him a questioning stare, "So at night, we read."

Malfoy sighed but opened the book. The first chapter was on defensive spells that he learned when he was four probably. _It's going to be a long summer. _

When both boys had tired eyes they decided to retire. Malfoy thought Harry would put up a fight for the bed but he just grabbed a pillow and blanket and lay down on the floor. Malfoy was fine with that, he wasn't going to start an argument, so he got into the bed. The two teens drifted off into an uneasy sleep, both dreaming about Death Eaters and torture.

+

A persistent knocking on the door woke both boys up the next morning. Malfoy groaned and Harry saw him throw the covers over his head as he stood up.

"Come on Malfoy. Get up. If you don't you won't get breakfast."

Harry heard him mumble something into the pillow.

"What was that?" No response. "Well, if you don't have breakfast you won't survive the day of chores...on second thought, stay in bed. Then maybe you'll have to spend the summer in the cupboard and I won't have to deal with you."

That got to Malfoy. He threw the covers off of him in a huff and glared at Harry, who smirked in return and then left the room, Malfoy following a minute behind.

Breakfast was a bit more appealing then dinner, but Malfoy still complained that it wasn't anything like the gourmet cooking at Malfoy Manner. After the dishes were done, Aunt Petunia handed Harry a list. It appeared to have more than usual but that's no surprise because Malfoy was there to help now.

"You and Derrick are expected to finish this before dinner is done. If you don't, there will be no dinner." Aunt Petunia walked away and left the boys looking at the list.

"Why do they insist on calling me Derrick? Did they not here that my name was Draco? Stupid muggles."

"They think you're name isn't normal enough probably. Draco is too unnatural and Derrick is the closest to it."

"What? Do they think that Petunia and Vernon are normal names? And Dudley. Ha. Right." He paused and looked at the list Harry was holding. "No way Potter. There are over fifteen tasks on that list."

Harry just nodded agreeing and headed towards the living room. The list consisted of the chores that were usually most tedious. Harry presumed that his aunt and uncle didn't want Malfoy thinking that things would be easy here.

Watching Malfoy try to do chores was one of the funniest things Harry had ever seen. He had no idea what any cleaning supplies were so Harry spent half the time trying to explain to him what each thing was for. However, it didn't matter to Malfoy. His response was usually 'There are house elves for this,' and 'We can do magic for a reason, so we don't have to do this work'. Harry just laughed because Malfoy was trying to use a vacuum but got wrapped up in the cord.

Harry had to admit that he was grateful Malfoy was even doing the work though. It was much easier when there were the two of them and Harry only had to put up with Malfoy's grumbling and minor complaints.

They had finished all the chores except weeding the garden. The two boys walked outside into the hot, July sun. Harry grabbed some gloves and a few tools that would make the task easier. They crouched down and began to weed the garden slowly. After about a half an hour passed by, Harry yanked his shirt off.

"Put your shirt back on Potter."

"Why? It's hot, so I want to take it off."

"But I don't want to see that," Malfoy said as he wiped off his forehead. Harry didn't respond but broke down in laughter. "What's so funny Potter?"

Harry continued laughing and pointed at Malfoy.

"You're lack of explaining yourself is quite aggravating Potter."

"You...you have," Harry gasped for air, "dirt...forehead."

Malfoy grabbed the glass of water next to him and looked at himself in the reflection. Sure enough, he had a streak of dirt on his forehead where he had wiped off the sweat. He took of the glove and poured the water on his head while rubbing off the dirt. Harry stopped laughing at the sight of a thoroughly wet Malfoy.

They finished the garden right before dinner luckily. Both boys were hot and sweaty but weren't allowed to shower until the dishes were done. Once cleaned, Malfoy wearing some of Harry's hand me downs against his wishes, Harry started reading and Malfoy followed suit, having nothing better to do. They went to bed exhausted the only words said between them were Malfoy's complaining about slave work before he drifted off to sleep.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**So Long Sweet Summer**  
**Author**: xxinifinitemoment  
**Rating**: this is PG but it will go up in later chapters  
**Warnings**: none yet. other than slash ofcourse.  
**Word Count**: 1500  
**Summary**: Things have gotten pretty bad in the Wizarding World and it's spreading to the Muggle World. Draco Malfoy shows up on Harry's doorstep with Snape one day. From there, everything takes a wild turn. Secrets are revealed. Perspectives change. How will it all end?

The next few days passed by not quickly but not slowly either. Harry and Malfoy did their chores everyday and read every night. Not much conversation passed between them. The Dursley's basically ignored the two unless it was to tell them to do chores. Friday came with the largest list of tasks. The worst was that the boys had to go into the attic to clean and organize everything. They saved that for last and trudged up to the attic mid afternoon. It was warm and musty up there. It obviously hadn't been cleaned for a long time. Harry never was given this job before. If he hadn't seen the small door at the end of the hallway, he would never have even known there was an attic.

There was dust everywhere and boxes were stacked up taking up nearly the entire attic. In the dark, Harry could make out words on the boxes. Most of them were labeled 'Dudley'. Harry guessed they were filled with his clothes that he out grew and all of his toys that he broke or got sick of.

Harry and Malfoy started at one end and worked towards the other. They dusted everything and rearranged the boxes so it looked neater. Harry glanced at his watch and saw that it was nearly dinnertime and they weren't even half done. _There goes dinner. Wonder how Malfoy will take it._ At the thought of the blonde, he began thinking of how even though Malfoy hated muggles and complained every chance he got, he still completed the chores with Harry. It stumped the dark haired boy because Malfoy never so much as lifted a finger at school and there was no reason for him to oblige to the Dursley's so willingly.

Dinnertime passed without a word. The boys continued to clean the attic. It was late and they were almost done when Harry noticed a box in the corner labeled 'Lily'. Harry's heart jolted. It couldn't be. He opened the box slowly, his heart racing. On top was a muggle picture of his mother and father on their wedding day. Harry began to look through the box. There were his mum's old report cards from primary school, countless amounts of pictures of her growing up, and little objects that Harry could only guess belonged to his mum. He dug to the bottom and found a book. It was red leather and the binding showed that it was used often. He opened it up and saw that the first page read 'this diary belongs to: Lily Evans.' But Evans was crossed out and Potter was written below it with a heart. Harry's heart was now practically beating out of his chest. He turned the page and a voice interrupted him from reading it.

"That's enough for tonight," Aunt Petunia's voice echoed in the attic, "You will have to finish tomorrow." She looked at Harry, sitting on the floor with a book in his lap.

"What's that you have on your lap boy?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly and attempted to put the book back in the box. Aunt Petunia grabbed it out of his hands however. She saw what it was and her face fell for a moment, then the usual hard look took place again. Without another word she left the attic. Malfoy followed her and Harry did too after one last glance at the box.

Once both boys had showered, they took their usual places in Harry's room to read. Harry's mind wasn't on the book in front of him though. It was on his mum's diary that his aunt took away from him. Why did his aunt take it away from him? Shouldn't he be allowed to read it? It was his mum's.

"What about dinner?" Malfoy interrupted his thoughts.

"We're not getting dinner. I told you that sometimes we don't get dinner. I won't be surprised if we don't get breakfast tomorrow too."

"What?" Malfoy said incredulously. "I can't go that long without food!"

"Well you're going to have to."

"I don't understand how you could survive here Potter." There was no sympathy in his voice, just fact.

"I got use to it, and you will too."

A silence settled over the boys for a long while. It was getting dark out. The streetlights had turned on about an hour ago. Harry didn't feel like sitting inside anymore. He stood up and Malfoy looked at him.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on Malfoy. Let's go." Harry walked out of his room and crept down the stairs. Malfoy followed him. He tripped over a broken controller that Dudley had left in the hallway. Harry caught him and covered his mouth before he could make a sound. With his free hand he put a finger up to his lips to tell the other boy to be quiet and then motioned for him to follow. The Dursley's were in the living room watching the telly. Dudley's obnoxious laughter rang through the room into the hall. As quietly as possible, Harry and Malfoy slipped out the front door and out onto the street.

Once on the street, they walked through the neighborhood in silence. It was dark out now and the streetlights were producing spots of light on the road. They would pass under each one and their shadows would cast across the ground then disappear in the darkness between. The air was comfortable for the slacks and tee shirts that the boys were wearing. They reached the park that Harry usually went to when he felt like getting away. He sat down on a swing and at first Malfoy stood there stiffly but finally caved and sat on the other swing.

Harry broke the silence. "What's going on in the wizarding world Malfoy?"

The blonde sighed. He didn't answer right away and when he did, Harry could barley here him. "The Death Eaters have been attacking muggle and wizarding villages and towns. Sometimes it will be a house, sometimes a whole neighborhood. Sometimes people are warned about them; other times it's a complete surprise. A lot of people have gone missing or died." He paused and exhaled a breath. "No one knows what the Dark Lord is up to. The mood is always intense and full of fear and anticipation for the worst. The ministry is going out of their mind trying to keep the people calm but nothing is really working. But hey, the Ministry put an article in the newspaper saying how the Boy Hero was telling the truth the whole time. Now no one will hate you anymore and you can go back to being the celeb that you are at heart."

"Ha. Brilliant. Just what I wanted. They needed to see Voldemort in order to believe me that he was back. Stupid gits." He stared out across the park thinking about what Malfoy had said. So things really were getting bad out there. Why wasn't anyone telling him this? "So, Malfoy, what have you been up to? Why does the great Malfoy heir need protection?"

"That's none of your business Potter."

"Oh, but I thing it is. See, you were the one that was brought to my house, by Snape nonetheless, needing somewhere safe to stay. Why is that?"

"Because of circumstances it was no longer safe for me to stay at the manor." The look on Harry's face proved that he was not content with that answer. Malfoy sighed. "The Death Eaters were planning on taking me away. Because they lost my father to Azkaban, they planned on taking me into their ranks. Since mother disappeared after the incident at the Ministry and father is in Azkaban, Serverus took me under his care, being my godfather. He didn't want me to fall into the trap of the Death Eaters so he took me away. Then I ended up here."

Harry didn't know how to respond and before he could say anything Malfoy spoke again.

"Just because I'm telling you this doesn't mean we're friends Potter. Don't think I'm on your side now. I just need protection and Serverus said here was ideal, I'm still the enemy."

"No, you're not." Harry stood and started walking back to the Dursley's house before Malfoy could reply.

They went back to reading when they returned to the house. Dudley's laughter still filled the first floor as they crept up the stairs. Neither boy spoke for the remainder of the night, but both their minds were on overdrive replaying the conversation from earlier.

Harry couldn't understand why no one had informed him about what was going on now. He had gotten letters from Ron and Hermione and even a few from Remus but none of them seemed to mention anything bad going on. They were all just letters, most of them telling Harry to stay safe and everything would be alright. Why hadn't he been told about the Death Eaters? It frustrated Harry beyond belief that no one was telling him anything. It was just like last summer. He was sick of it. Another thing that stumped him was Malfoy. Why was he here? Why didn't he join the Death Eaters like he always claimed he was going to? But did he ever actually say he was going to? Harry was becoming more confused as the night progressed and decided to just go to sleep.

Malfoy on the other hand was perplexed with Harry's last statement. 'No, you're not.' Did Potter think that he was on the Light Side? Because he most certainly is not. But is he on the Dark Side? Malfoy just didn't know anymore. But what had Potter meant when he said that? Was Potter unsure of who the enemy was anymore? No, that couldn't be possible, he was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the one who was the wizarding hero. Malfoy spent a while thinking about what Potter had said and all the possible meanings until he saw the wizard lay down and he followed suit.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**So Long Sweet Summer**  
**Author**: xxinifinitemoment  
**Rating**: this is PG but it will go up in later chapters  
**Warnings**: none yet. other than slash ofcourse.  
**Word Count**: 1500  
**Summary**: Things have gotten pretty bad in the Wizarding World and it's spreading to the Muggle World. Draco Malfoy shows up on Harry's doorstep with Snape one day. From there, everything takes a wild turn. Secrets are revealed. Perspectives change. How will it all end?

Harry was right when he told Malfoy they wouldn't be having breakfast. Aunt Petunia told them to finish the attic and that was that. They returned to the musty room, their stomachs growling and protesting the emptiness. Harry went right to the box of his mother's possessions. He looked at all the pictures and thought of the parents he never knew. He wondered what his life would be like if he still had them, if none of this had ever happened. Harry was so deep in thought he didn't hear Malfoy talking to him.

"Potter!" Malfoy poked him on the shoulder and he jumped. Malfoy stepped back, surprised at Harry's reaction. He re-gathered himself and questioned, "What are you looking at? I'm doing all the work here."

"Oh," Harry glanced back down at the pictures and then motioned to them, "it's my mum, and some with my dad."

Malfoy sat down next to Harry and looked at the pictures with him. Neither of them heard Harry's aunt come up the stairs. "Are you two finished yet? There's more work for you to do." She looked that the two of them sitting on the floor and the end of the attic still not cleaned. Glancing at the pictures in Harry's hands, she knew what had caused them to stop. She cleared her throat and both boys looked up.

"Sorry Aunt Petunia, we just - we were - "

"Harry." she spoke sternly, "You may look at those later, but you need to finish your chores first."

The boys nodded and went back to cleaning. Aunt Petunia was going to let Harry look at the pictures? Then why did she take away the diary? When they finished with the attic, Harry took the box labeled 'Lily' down to his room before they went to find out what other tasks they had to do that day.

That day passed very slowly for Harry. His mind was on the box in his room. He wanted to look at his mum and dad again and see what he could find out about them in that box. He didn't really pay attention to what he was doing. Malfoy saved his skin a few times that day, one time especially when Harry bumped into a table with a vase that Aunt Petunia prized nearly as much as she prized Dudley. The vase started to fall but Malfoy caught it before it hit the ground. He claimed it was his seeker skills that he got there so fast. After dinner, Harry and Malfoy returned to their room and Harry looked through the box yet again.

Weeks passed by with everyday routines for the boys. They grew closer, but didn't consider themselves as friends. They still called each other by their surnames and still argued at every chance they got. Harry hadn't gotten the chance to find the diary but he had enjoyed the box that he found in the attic weeks previous. Harry's birthday passed with little mention other than the gifts Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and Remus sent him. Malfoy wished him happy birthday but that was it. Before the two boys knew it, they had received their school letters and a letter from Snape telling them he would pick them up the next day.

They were packing their trunks before dinner (Malfoy's was delivered by owls a few days after he arrived) when Malfoy spoke, "So what are we doing with your relatives gone for dinner?"

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Your relatives are going out for dinner. Didn't you hear them?"

"Really? That's great!" Harry's first thought was finding the diary his aunt took from him.

"Maybe for you, but I do need to eat at some point."

"Oh we'll find something," he said nonchalantly and continued to pack his trunk.

His aunt, uncle, and Dudley left for dinner at five and by two after five Harry was in his aunt and uncle's room looking for the diary. He looked under the bed, in the closet and in all the corners but it wasn't anywhere to be found. He was about to look in her dresser when Malfoy entered the room.

"What are you doing Potter?"

"Trying to find my mum's diary," he said as he looked through her top drawer.

"Well I'm hungry."

"Give me a few minutes."

"No. I'm hungry."

Malfoy wouldn't stop bugging Harry so when he had only one drawer left he went to the kitchen with the blonde and found food. Once they were done he sprinted back up the stairs and opened the bottom drawer. Hidden under a hideous sweater was the red leather diary. Harry grabbed it and went towards his room when he heard the front door open. The Dursley's were home. He threw the diary in the trunk and had just closed it when his aunt walked in his room. Malfoy was reading and Harry tried to look like he was just relaxing.

"So you're leaving tomorrow?" The boys nodded. "And you have transportation?" Another nod. "Good, now go to bed. No lights."

Harry cursed under his breath but did as he was told. He could read the diary tomorrow.

+

Aunt Petunia didn't wake the boys up the following morning. They woke on their own accord. After double checking they had everything packed, the carried their trunks downstairs. Neither boy was sure how Snape would be getting them, but they waited with anticipation. Harry couldn't wait to get back into the wizarding world, and Malfoy couldn't wait to get away from the muggles. Harry didn't bug him so much anymore, but getting some time away from him would be a great plus also.

At precisely noon, there was a knock on the door. Harry went to answer it. He gasped at the sight of Snape. His potions professor had an ugly gash on his cheek and his robes were dirty with traces of blood on them. He was about to ask Snape what happened when the potions master spoke.

"No time for questions Potter. Where's Draco? Are you both ready?" 

Malfoy appeared with his trunk and Harry got his, said a word of goodbye to his relatives, who didn't say anything back, and the two boys walked outside. Snape lead them to an alleyway and after reaching into his pocket, held out a quill.

"It's a portkey. Grab it. And hold onto your trunks, we don't want to lose those on the way." Snape snarled.

Both boys touched the quill and within a matter of seconds, the familiar tug at his navel appeared and then he landed unsteadily. He couldn't get his footing and fell right into Malfoy and the two boys fell over. Malfoy pushed Harry off of him and stood. The disheveled blonde wiped himself off and offered Harry a hand. He accepted and then looked at Snape, who was coughing a bit.

Harry took in his surroundings. It appeared that they were in a foyer. It was dark, even though it was the early afternoon. Everything looked very old and valuable.

"Don't touch anything Potter." Snape said aspirated. "Follow me."

The wizards followed Snape through a living room and up a set of stairs into a hallway. The house, Harry could only guess, was still very dark. It had a musty smell like the Dursley's attic. The floors were stone with a black carpet running down the length of hallways and covering most of the floor. After a long walk down the hallway, he pointed to two doors, next door to each other.

"These are your rooms for the last week of summer. You may get yourself settled; I will be up to get you in a half an hour. Draco, I'd like a word before you unpack."

Snape and Draco entered one room, and Harry entered another. The dark haired boy grumbled under his breath. He wanted to hear what they were talking about. He set his trunk down and opened it. Taking out some clothes, he moved towards the wardrobe. He heard voices through a door he hadn't noticed before.

"Why Serverus?"

Harry pressed his ear on the door.

"Because they know I'm your godfather. They presume that I know where you are, which I do but obviously won't tell them."

"So they decided to torture you?"

"Yes. But I'll be fine. Listen, staying here isn't the best idea but I had to bring you somewhere so you could prepare for school. My house is unplotable but that doesn't mean you have free lance here. Be careful. The Death Eaters are searching everywhere for you, the Dark Lord is not happy."

Harry heard the door open and close. He returned to his unpacking. Stumped by why the Death Eaters were so persistent, he thought about what Snape had said. They were at his house. And the Death Eaters were looking for Malfoy. At least he would have a break from being the main target.

Malfoy entered Harry's room from the side door. "Snape said to come downstairs for lunch."

The boys met Snape in the hallway and walked back in the direction they came.

Harry thought grimly, _This is going to be a very interesting end of the summer._

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**So Long Sweet Summer**  
**Author**: xxinifinitemoment  
**Rating**: this is PG but it will go up in later chapters  
**Warnings**: none yet. other than slash ofcourse.  
**Word Count**: 1500  
**Summary**: Things have gotten pretty bad in the Wizarding World and it's spreading to the Muggle World. Draco Malfoy shows up on Harry's doorstep with Snape one day. From there, everything takes a wild turn. Secrets are revealed. Perspectives change. How will it all end?

The unlikely trio descended the stairs, walked through another hallway, and entered the dining room. There were three house elves putting food on the large oak table. Snape sat at the head of the table and motioned for them to sit. Malfoy flanked his right and Harry sat on the left. Harry noticed that Snape must have healed himself because the cut on his cheek was now gone. He was also in a fresh set of robes. Harry thought maybe he had showered but his hair was still as greasy as ever.

"Well, go ahead and eat," Snape said to the boys. Malfoy put some salad in a bowl and then poured dressing over it. Harry didn't touch the food though. His appetite wasn't much. It didn't help that he was sitting at a table with his school enemy and most hated professor.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow at four. Not as many people will be there during the evening. Draco, you'll have to especially careful. Dress differently than you normally do, it'll throw people off and they won't be able to spot you as easily." Malfoy nodded as he put fed himself salad. Harry thought to himself that Malfoy's blonde hair was a dead give-away of who he was. "Potter, the food isn't poisoned. Eat." Snape spat at him.

Harry glared at Snape but obliged and ate some of the food on the table. There wasn't much said between the three, and Harry didn't say a word throughout the entire meal, and once they were done eating, Snape dismissed them to their rooms. Harry and Malfoy walked towards their rooms without a word.

When Harry got into his room, he took in the decor. There was a large canopy bed with a black comforter. Many pillows adorned the bed in shades of gray. A vanity was on the opposite side of the room in the same cherry wood as the bed. The wardrobe was on the wall of the door and the door to Malfoy's room was near his bed. A large window nearly took up the entire remaining wall. The view was a forest with mountains in the distance. As far as Harry could tell from his view, they were secluded from the rest of the world in those woods. Harry thought with a touch of insecurity that no one could hear him if he screamed out here.

Harry laid down on his bed and pulled out his mum's diary from his trunk. His heart had quickened as he opened it to the first page…

September 1st

Today was the first day of classes of another year. It feels good to be back again. Petunia got me this dairy so I could right down all my thoughts since I don't have her to talk to at school. I think she is more accepting of me being here. I know it was hard the first few years, but it's nice to know she is okay with everything now. Well classes today were normal. The professors lectured us on how important our studies are becoming as we near N.E.W.T.S. I'm not too worried about them when they do arrive though.  
I saw him today. We didn't talk at all, just made eye contact as we passed in the corridor on the way to class. It seems strange that I haven't seen him all summer and we still have that same connection that we have always seemed to have. Who knows what will happen this year. I can't wait to find out, but then again I can…  
Well I must go to bed. I have History of Magic with Professor Binns tomorrow. No matter how much I love class, sometimes it can be a real drag. 

Harry laughed to himself. Even his mum couldn't stand Binns all the time. He wondered why his mum and dad didn't talk in the hallway. Of what he saw, his father talked to his mum any chance he got to impress her before they started dating or even during he guessed. There was no year in the diary so Harry had no idea how old his mother was at this time.

He continued to read the entries in the diary, learning things about his mum that he never could have known without it. Every few entries mentioned his dad, but never in name, always just _him_. They didn't talk much other than when they met on the grounds. It seemed peculiar to Harry.

Malfoy entered Harry's room some time later and it wasn't until then that he realized how late it was. The sky was already dark, only a sliver of light could be seen on the horizon. The only source of light was a few candles in the room, which must have lit themselves when it started to get dark and Harry hadn't noticed.

There was an eerie glow in the room and Malfoy's pale skin seemed to be glowing with the candles. It was in the moment that Harry first realized that Malfoy was beautiful. The blonde looked so pure and innocent in the candlelight. His usual cold gray eyes reflected the light and shined with something Harry never knew in the boy.

"Potter!" Harry snapped his attention back to the boy standing in his room. "When you're done gaping at me, dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself." With that, the blonde left and Harry was left in his thoughts.

He didn't know why he suddenly thought the blonde as beautiful. It seemed weird to think any guy as beautiful, let alone Malfoy. He knew it was true though, he just wasn't sure why. Malfoy was Malfoy. He never thought of him as anything else, certainly not beautiful. Harry shrugged off the thought and went back to the diary

November 15th

We were paired together in potions today. I was ecstatic, and it appeared he was too. I can never tell with him, but his eyes seemed to have a bit more of a glow than they usually do. I moved next to him at his desk as he wrote down the directions off the blackboard. I can't understand why he does that when the directions are right in front of him, but he says it's better when he writes them down himself. He has every potion written on parchment and saved. I swear I have never met anyone so dedicated to that class than him.  
James wasn't happy about us being partnered. It's understandable, he's jealous. I think it's horrible of me to enjoy his company more than James' sometimes. I adore James, but he just has something about him that no one else has. I'm not planning on doing anything drastic, but I wish James could accept our friendship.

Harry stared at the page he just read. The _him_ that his mother had written about so profusely wasn't his father? Who was it? Now the dark haired boy was thoroughly confused.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**So Long Sweet Summer**  
**Author**: xxinifinitemoment  
**Rating**: this is PG but it will go up in later chapters  
**Warnings**: none yet. other than slash ofcourse.  
**Word Count**: 1500  
**Summary**: Things have gotten pretty bad in the Wizarding World and it's spreading to the Muggle World. Draco Malfoy shows up on Harry's doorstep with Snape one day. From there, everything takes a wild turn. Secrets are revealed. Perspectives change. How will it all end?

The next day when Harry woke up, he jumped up from his bed with a start. Malfoy was sitting at the end of it, but that wasn't what caused his abnormal rising because Malfoy was always near Harry since they shared a room. It was the surroundings that confused him. It took Harry a few moments to realize where he was.

Malfoy sat there smirking at the other boy. After a few moments the blonde spoke, "Good morning," his smirk pronounced itself even more, "Serverus is working on potions for the afternoon until we leave, so we have free lance today."

Potions. Snape was obsessed with potion making. Harry's mind went to his mum's diary. No way, it couldn't be, he thought.

"What time is it?"

"Honestly, Potter. You're a wizard, don't you ever use your magic? _Tempus. _"

"I slept 'till eleven?" said Harry after finding out the time. "I've never slept in that late during the summer."

Malfoy didn't reply but stood and moved towards the door that led to his room. "Get dressed Potter, we're going to look around."

Harry didn't want to look around Snape's house. He wanted to read his mum's diary and figure out who the guy she mentioned all the time was. However, he knew that Malfoy would bug him until he did what he wanted him to do, so he didn't really have a choice. He threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt, slid on his trainers and walked into Malfoy's room. Malfoy had no shirt on and Harry blushed at the sight of his bare skin.

"Er…Sorry."

"Why Potter? Don't you see other shirtless guys at school? Or are you Gryffindor's to insecure to change in front of each other?" His trademark smirk crept across his face. "Is that why you always left the room when I got into my pajamas at your relative's house? Or is it that my gorgeous body gets you all hot and bothered?"

Harry blushed even harder and turned away from the blonde so he wouldn't have to see that smirk anymore. Malfoy's room looked like his except his bed was green. Harry thought that was typical of him.

"There Potter, I have a shirt on. Are you ready to go?"

The boys departed from Draco's room and walked down the hall. Everything was dark and dreary in Snape's house. There wasn't much decoration to it, everything was simple, yet somehow had an appeal. After finding another room (Harry couldn't understand why Snape needed so many guest rooms when he had no friends and lived alone) and a very large bathroom in their hallway, they went down another. They ventured through the remainder of the upstairs, avoiding Snape's master bedroom, and went to the first floor. The dining room that had already seen, the living room didn't look very lively, and the kitchen had a few house elves preparing food for the day. The boys grabbed themselves some sandwiches and continued through the house.

A door right outside the kitchen led to a staircase. They trudged down them and walked through another door. Snape was hovered over a cauldron, his hair pulled back into a ponytail and his sleeves rolled up. When he saw the boys, he jumped and almost spilled an entire vile of ingredients into the potion.

"What are you two doing down here." He spied them curiously then turned his stare to coldness.

"We're just looking around." Malfoy replied matter-of-factly.

"The two of you?" the potions master replied incredulously.

"No, me and the house elves." Malfoy contorted, "of course me and Potter."

"Well don't touch anything. And be careful. We'll leave for Diagon Alley soon."

The two boys left and returned to exploring the first floor. They found a hallway on the far side of the house. It was short, barely a hallway, and at the end was a set of double doors. Malfoy opened the doors and they entered an enormous library. Harry's first thought was that Hermione would love it.

"There must be thousands of books in here." Malfoy commented. Harry nodded in response, too awestruck to speak. He was never much for books but in an atmosphere like that, you couldn't help but feel a love for those pages and pages of brilliance.

They went their separate ways in the library. Malfoy found a book on potions and curled into an armchair. Harry searched through the many books. A lot of them were potions books, but a fair few were spell books. He went to the back of the library where the shelves weren't as packed. He saw a black leather book alone at the end of a shelf. Intriguing, Harry thought. He took the book from the shelf and was about to open it when Malfoy's voice echoed through the library.

"Potter, Serverus says we need to get ready to go."

Cursing his luck, Harry put the book back and went to get ready.

+

Harry met the two Slytherin's in the front foyer. Snape was in his usual black attire with a scowl on his face and Malfoy was certainly unrecognizable at first glance wearing muggle clothing.

They took the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley from there. Snape wouldn't let Malfoy leave his side for a second. However, the blonde didn't have a trace of worry in his expression. They bought the books that they needed, and then some more potion ingredients for the next year.

Harry tried to act like he knew what he was doing in the apothecary but he had no idea. Snape had a smirk on his face the whole time. Somehow Harry had managed to get into the N.E.W.T level potions class. He guessed it was because Snape wasn't breathing down his neck the whole time. Snape thought it would be quite entertaining watching the boy attempt at passing the N.E.W.T.'s though.

By the time they were done with the items on the list, it was dinnertime. Snape said he had more one thing he needed and then they could return to Snape Manor.

"I need new robes," said Malfoy.

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do. Let Potter and I go get them while you get whatever you need. My guess is that you need to go into Knockturn Alley and that's not very safe for me at the moment."

Snape knew the boy was right and nodded. "Keep an eye out for anyone…suspicious."

Harry and Malfoy walked one way and Snape walked the other. They got to Twillfit and Tatting's, Malfoy claiming it was the only respectable robe shop now, and entered. The shop was empty except for one two boys with their mothers. By the looks of it, they were first years. Harry could hear the boys talking to one another.

"I hear that there are a lot of ghosts at Hogwarts. I'm a bit scared of them."

"Oh, I'm not scared. I think it's awesome. I hope I'm in Slytherin. My father was in it. My mother was in Ravenclaw, but Slytherin sounds so much more exciting."

"I heard that Slytherin's are all evil."

"Well my dad isn't evil. And I don't think I'm evil."

The boy let out an Oh and then smiled at the other boy. "I'm Kevin, want to be friends?"

The boy who wanted to be in Slytherin thought about it for a moment and then nodded. They shook hands and then chatted amiably about nothing in particular.

Harry and Malfoy shared a look, thinking about their first year and how their conversation was so much different. They sat down and waited for Malfoy's turn for a fitting.

"You know, if you hadn't been so infatuated with that giant Hagrid, we probably would have been like those two Potter. But I think I'm glad you were because I couldn't see being friends with _you_."

"I'm friends with Hagrid and he was the one who took me from my relative's house so you best not insult him. And I don't think I would have been friends with you even if you hadn't insulted Hagrid. You were mean to Ron. And you were a stuck up git."

"Whatever Potter. Weasel wasn't nice to me ever, and our families never got along. It was fate. But I am not stuck up."

"You're not anymore but you were then."

Malfoy was going to respond but he was called for his fitting. Harry watched as the blonde put on an emerald robe. After some time, and a few new robes, Malfoy stepped off the platform. He paid for the robes, said that they should be sent to the school the second day and approached Harry.

"Are you finally done?" Harry joked.

"One of us has to look good Potter, and it has to be me."

Harry looked down at his hand-me-down clothes and shrugged. They walked back outside and had barely taken three steps when a voice called out.

"It couldn't be a Malfoy with Potter."

The two boys whipped around. Nott stood with his father a few feet away from Malfoy and Harry. Harry gasped and looked at Malfoy. His face had gone paler than usual and his mouth hung open. Harry's mind snapped back to reality when he saw Nott reach into his pocket and he grabbed Malfoy's arm.

He pulled the blonde and began to run. They didn't stop running until the reached the pathway to the Leaky Cauldron where Snape was waiting for them. Snape's face had a look of question when he saw the boys.

"No time," Harry gasped, "we need to go now." With his other arm he grabbed Snape, pulled him into the Leaky Cauldron and with a handful of Floo Powder and two words ("Snape Manor!"), they returned back to safety.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**So Long Sweet Summer**  
**Author**: xxinifinitemoment  
**Rating**: this is PG but it will go up in later chapters  
**Warnings**: none yet. other than slash ofcourse.  
**Word Count**: 1500  
**Summary**: Things have gotten pretty bad in the Wizarding World and it's spreading to the Muggle World. Draco Malfoy shows up on Harry's doorstep with Snape one day. From there, everything takes a wild turn. Secrets are revealed. Perspectives change. How will it all end?

"Potter," Snape spat the second they were back in his living room, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Well, I just saved Malfoy's arse probably."

Snape cast a glance at Malfoy who seemed to have momentarily lost his voice then his glare returned to Harry. "Explain."

"We came out of Twillfit and Tatting's and saw Nott and Nott senior. They saw us, Nott made a stupid remark and went to draw his wand so I pulled Malfoy, figuring it would be best to get away fast rather then fight them. I grabbed you, flooed us here and now here we are."

"I told you two to be careful."

"It's not like we were planning to be seen."

"Well you still could have been more responsible and had a sense to see if anyone was there before leaving."

"Sorry we don't have the mind of great Professor-"

"Shut up both of you!" Malfoy's outbreak caused the other males to look at him sharply, "Fighting about it gets us no where."

Snape stared for a moment, then nodded. "Go to your rooms. I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

Harry and Malfoy walked towards their room. While walking down the hallway Draco cleared his throat.

"Er, thanks Potter." Harry looked at him. "For pulling me away then. I was so stunned I couldn't function. Nott's not very nice, he wouldn't have been gentle on us. So thanks."

Harry nodded but didn't respond. They both entered their rooms without another word.

+

Harry fell onto his bed. His heart was still pounding from the events of the day. Malfoy said that Nott wouldn't have been gentle and Harry certainly didn't want to find out what he would have done. Then arguing with Snape always got him riled up. But Malfoy thanking him, that blew him away. Who knew that the blonde even knew that word? Harry shook his head and pulled out his mum's diary.

December 25th

Happy Christmas! I got a lot of great gifts. Mum and dad sent me some candies. I don't think they know how much wizarding candy is better than muggle. Oh well, it's the thought that counts. James got me a copy of Hogwarts: A History. He knows I love that book but never got a copy of my own. Plus he got me beautiful earrings.  
I love staying at Hogwarts over the vacation. The castle is so much quieter and beautiful. Mum and dad don't like it too much but they accepted it in the end.  
He gave me a gift, a beautiful bracelet. It's simple, silver and links. There's a lily in silver in the middle. It's so thoughtful. I got him a book on rare potions and some of his favorite chocolates. He sent me a thank you note during the day and I sent one in return.  
Everyone is singing in the common room. I best go join them. 

Harry was still stumped at who this _he_ was. It was irritating him. His mum was apparently really good friends with him though. Yet again, he didn't have long to ponder because Snape called him and Malfoy down for dinner.

Dinner was a quite event. The food was quite good, definitely more than Harry was used too. Snape seemed to be upset by Nott still. Harry was lost in his thoughts when Snape gasped. Harry's head shot up and he saw Snape clutch his arm where the Dark Mark was located under his sleeve.

The potions master shot a look at the two boys. "I need to go. I will return later. Stay in the house, don't cause any trouble." He left the table and walked away. A few seconds later he Disapperated with a 'pop'.

Harry and Malfoy were left sitting at the table. They dared to look at each other then turned their eyes back to their plates. Both boys had lost their appetite.

Malfoy pushed away from the table and stood up. Harry followed suite. They went back to their rooms in silence. Seeing Snape clutch the Dark Mark and go to Voldemort caused a reality to set into the boys. It made everything seems so much more real. The past few weeks had actually caused the boys to almost forget what was going on except when they had talks about it. Even Nott didn't fully cause them to realize, but Snape being summoned hit them like rain when first walking outside.

Harry turned to enter his room and was surprised when Malfoy followed him in tentatively. He sat on the bed and motioned for Malfoy to join him.

Silence still claimed them. "That could have been me," Malfoy said breaking it. He looked at Harry. "That could have been me the Dark Lord was summoning."

"But it wasn't," replied Harry.

"But it could have been. If it wasn't for Serverus and you I would have been in the same shoes as him." Malfoy shuttered.

"It wasn't so don't worry about it." Harry wasn't sure why Malfoy was sharing his fears and why he was helping him, but he was.

Malfoy fell back so he was lying on Harry's bed, feet dangling over the end. He threw his arm over his eyes. "I don't want to be in his shoes. Ever."

Harry laid back too, "Then don't."

Silence fell over them again, each boy wrapped up in his own thoughts. Harry wasn't sure how long they lay there. He almost thought Malfoy had fallen asleep until the blonde spoke up again.

"I don't know why Potter, but you're the Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone thinks you're going to save us all. I don't see how that's true after seeing where you've lived your whole life. I don't like you. But for some reason, I can tell you these things. Things that I have never told anyone…"

"Malfoy..I never wanted to be the Boy Who Lived. I-"

"No Potter," he interrupted, "don't say anything. Just…erm, thanks I guess."

"No problem Malfoy."

Then Malfoy did something that startled Harry. He hand grabbed Harry's. Harry had expected Malfoy's body to be cold like his attitude, but his hand was warm. He squeezed it in reassurance and closed his eyes.

After a while he tuned to Malfoy to say something but never got it out because Malfoy's head was turned towards his and his eyes were staring into Harry's eyes. The look was intense and when Malfoy leaned in a little, Harry shivered at Malfoy's stare.

When Malfoy's lips barely touched his, Harry shivered again. The second time they touched, Harry's entire body shook practically. Malfoy's lips were soft and gentle. The kiss was sweet and perfect in Harry's mind. He wanted more.

Without thinking, Harry rolled on top of Malfoy and urged their kiss deeper. Malfoy's mouth opened and his tongue swept across Harry's lower lip. Another shiver went through Harry's body. Then Malfoy's tongue was asking to be let in Harry's mouth and he obliged. When their tongues first touched, Harry thought he was going to melt. He also became aware of the fact that he was being affected by this kiss in other ways, but he could tell Malfoy was too.

The kiss became fiercer and intense. The boy's tongues battled. Harry detached his lips from Malfoy's and moved to his neck. He wasn't sure what he was doing but it seemed right because Malfoy moaned into his ear. Both of the blondes hands found their way to Harry's hair. Harry was trailing kisses down his neck when they heard Snape coughing as he came up the stairs. Both boys jumped and Harry was pushed off Malfoy. The blonde looked at Harry with an unreadable expression and then dashed into his room.

TBC…


End file.
